Simplify the expression. $ (4y^{4}+2y^{3}-2y) + (7y^{4}+y^{2}-5y ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4y^{4}+2y^{3}-2y + 7y^{4}+y^{2}-5y$ Identify like terms. $ {4 y^4} + \color{#DF0030}{2 y^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{2 y} + {7 y^4} + { y^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 y} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 + 7 ) y^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ 2 y^3} + { y^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ y} $ Add the coefficients. $11y^{4}+2y^{3}+y^{2}-7y$